usmodernculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Tolkien research
''Tolkien studies redirects here. For the journal, see Tolkien Studies'' The works of J.R.R. Tolkien have generated a body of academic research, studying different facets such as * Tolkien as a writer of fantasy literature * Tolkien's invented languages Biography and letters *J. R. R. Tolkien: A Biography *The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien As a writer * Splintered Light: Logos And Language In Tolkien's World Verlyn Flieger (1st Edition 1983, Revised Edition 2002) * The Keys of Middle-earth ed. Stuart D. Lee & Elizabeth Solopova (2005) * The Road to Middle-earth T. A. Shippey (1st Edition 1993, Revised and Expanded Edition 2003) * J. R. R. Tolkien: Author of the Century T. A. Shippey (2000) * Tolkien in the Land of Heroes : Discovering the Human Spirit ed. Anne C. Petty, J. Stein * Tolkien's Legendarium: Essays on The History of Middle Earth ed. Verlyn Flieger and Carl F. Hostetter (2000) * Tolkien Studies ed. Douglas A. Anderson, Michael D. C. Drout and Verlyn Flieger vols. 1-4 (2004-2007) Invented languages Tolkien's invented languages, especially Quenya and Sindarin, the languages of Elves, have inspired extensive linguistic research in the form of academic newsletters and journals, such as Parma Eldalamberon and Vinyar Tengwar, published by the Elvish Linguistic Fellowship. These publications have published and discussed text fragments, notes, and essays by Tolkien that haven't been published elsewhere. *1989 Plotz Quenya Declensions (written 1966/1967) Beyond Bree newsletter, VT 6, p. 14 *1991 Koivieneni Sentence (written ca. 1937) VT 14, p. 5–20, Mythlore 17, p. 23-30. *1992 New Tengwar Inscription (written ca. 1954) VT 21, p. 6 *1992 Liège Tengwar Inscription (written 1954) VT 23, p. 16 *1993 Two Trees Sentence (written ca. 1937) VT 27, p. 7–42 *1993 Koivieneni Manuscript (written ca. 1937) VT 27, p. 7–42 *1993 Bodleian Declensions (written ca. 1936) VT 28, p. 9–30 *1994 The Entu Declension (written ca. 1924–1929) VT 36, p. 8–29 *1995 Gnomish Lexicon (written ca. 1917) PE 11 *1995 Rúmilian Document (written 1919) VT 37, p. 15–23 *1998 Qenya Lexicon (written ca. 1915) PE 12 *1998 Osanwe-kenta, Enquiry into the communication of thought (ed. Hostetter, composed in 1960) VT 39 *1999 Narqelion (written 1915/1916) VT 12, p. 16–17, VT 40, p. 5–32 *2000 Qenya Grammar Fragment (ca. 1924–1929) Elfling mailing list, digest nr. 34 *2000 Etymological Notes — Osanwe-kenta (written 1959–1960) VT 41, p. 5–6 *2000 From The Shibboleth of Fëanor (written ca. 1968) VT 41, p. 7–10 (A part of the Shibboleth of Fëanor was published in The Peoples of Middle-earth, p. 331–366) *2000 Notes on Óre (written ca. 1968) VT 41, p. 11–19 *2000 Quenya Dedication (written 1968) Elfling mailing list, 11 May. *2000 Merin Sentence (written ca. 1937) TT 14, p. 32–35 *2001 The Rivers and Beacon-hills of Gondor (written 1967–1969) VT 42, p. 5–31 (Referred to in Unfinished Tales.) *2001 Essay on negation in Quenya (written ca. 1970) VT 42, p. 33–34 *2001 Goldogrim Pronominal Prefixes (written ca. 1917) PE 13 p. 97 *2001 Early Noldorin Grammar (written ca. 1920–1925) PE 13, p. 119–132 *2001 Comparison of Adjectives (written after 1915) TT 16, p. 23–28 * 2002 Elvish translations of Catholic prayers (ed. Wynne, Smith, Hostetter), composed in the 1950s: :*''Ataremma versions'' (Quenya Pater Noster) versions I-VI, VT 43, 4–26, TT 18 :*''Aia María'' (Quenya Ave Maria) versions I–IV, VT 43, 26–36, TT 18 :*''Litany of Loreto'' in Quenya, VT 44, p. 11–20 :*''Ortírielyanna'' (Quenya Sub tuum praesidium) VT 4, p. 5–11 :*''Alcar i Ataren'' (Quenya Gloria Patri) VT 43, p. 36–38 :*''Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun'' (Quenya Gloria in Excelsis Deo) VT 44, p. 31–38 :*''Ae Adar Nín'' (Sindarin Pater Noster) VT 44, p. 21–30 *2003 Early Qenya Fragments, edited Wynne and Gilson, PE 14 *2003 Early Qenya Grammar, ed. Hostetter and Welden, PE 14 *2003 "The Valmaric Scripts", ed. Smith, PE 14 *2004 "Sí Qente Feanor and Other Elvish Writings", ed. Smith, Gilson, Wynne, and Welden, PE15 *2006 "Pre-Fëanorian Alphabets", Part 1, ed. Smith, PE16 *2006 "Early Elvish Poetry: Oilima Markirya, Nieninqe and Earendel", ed. Gilson, Welden, and Hostetter, PE16 *2006 "Early Elvish Poetry: Oilima Markirya, Nieninqe and Earendel", ed. Gilson, Welden, and Hostetter, PE16 *2006 "Qenya Declensions", "Qenya Conjugations", "Qenya Word-lists", ed. Gilson, Hostetter, Wynne, PE 16 The Vinyar Tengwar and Parma Eldalamberon material published at in increasing rate during the early 2000s is from the stock of linguistic material in the possession of the appointed team of editors (some 3000 pages according to them), consisting of photocopies sent them by Christopher Tolkien and notes taken in the Bodleian library around 1992. There is a mailing list called Tolklang which is dedicated to the languages of J. R. R. Tolkien. It was started on November 1, 1990. Literature * *Tom Shippey, The Road to Middle-earth (1982, revised ed. 2003). *''Tolkien's Legendarium'' (2000) *''The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion'' (2005) *''The J. R. R. Tolkien Companion and Guide'' (2006) *''Tolkien Studies'' *Walking Tree Publishers External links *The home page of the Elvish Linguistic Fellowship, which publishes the scholarly journals Parma Eldalamberon, Vinyar Tengwar, and Tengwestie, and sponsors the scholarly discussion list, Lambengolmor (discussion list launched 29 May 2002, archives at lambengolmor-l). *The web shop for Vinyar Tengwar, which contains a list of the contents of all issues of Vinyar Tengwar published to date. *Tolkien's Linguistic Writings and Drafts by Ryszard Derdzinski *Tolkien Bibliography book index which is a comphrensive book index of Tolkien Publications *A List of Tolkien's Unpublished and Slightly Published Manuscripts by Lisa Star (concentrates on linguistic materials, and is written from a highly subjective viewpoint) *Tolkien Studies at the Wheaton College, Massachusetts, USA *Proceedings of the J.R.R. Tolkien Centenary Conference 1992 (out of print, although the web page does not make mention of this) * Publications of the Tolkien Society (UK) * Michael Drout's home page in Wheaton College, Massachusetts, USA * Verlyn Flieger's home page (associated with the University of Maryland, College Park, USA) * T. A. Shippey's home page in Saint Louis University, USA * Omentielva is a European bi-yearly conference on research into Tolkien's Languages, Sweden Category:Tolkien studies